


A Girl I Know

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: There's a girl I know. She's special. At least to me, anyway.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Girl I Know

There’s a girl I know.

I don’t want to say she’s “not like other girls.” It’s so cliche. It’s lame, and it feels like I’m either insulting her or insulting all the other girls I know. She’s like them in plenty of ways. But she’s different from everyone I know in others.

She’s the only person I’ve ever met who seems genuinely concerned about little kid superstitions. Even though she has to be in her twenties at least, she always avoids stepping on cracks when she’s walking down the pavement. Whenever she sees a black cat, she steers clear of it.

She’s always nice to old people. Even if they’re rude to her, she always smiles at them, and she’s always running off to help old ladies cross the street. It’s like she’s a girl scout or something. Sometimes I imagine her wearing the sash when she’s helping them and I have to try really hard not to laugh.

On the other hand, she really doesn’t like children. She’s not exactly mean to them, but she always avoids them, and if she has to talk to them she’s very standoffish and unfriendly. She once told me that it’s because she’s afraid she’s going to do something that will scar them for life. Sometimes I wonder if an adult said something weird to her when she was young, but I was never sure if it was okay to ask. Maybe someday she’ll tell me.

She loves ramen. Whenever someone is willing to treat her to any meal she wants, she always picks ramen. I used to think she was just being polite and picking something cheap, but she always looks so happy eating ramen that I’m pretty sure she just likes it that much. Besides, sometimes the ramen places she goes to are really expensive. I took her to one on her birthday and it was more expensive than a fancy French place. It was still worth it for how much she enjoyed it, though.

She always takes a day off work whenever a book she likes comes out. She doesn’t always finish it in one day, but she says she can’t wait to start a book she likes, even if she has to wait to finish it. Apparently if she’s partway through, she can just enjoy thinking over what she’s read and trying to guess what comes next, but if she hasn’t started, she just gets impatient.

She doesn’t drink coffee. She doesn’t avoid caffeine, and she likes plenty of other bitter things, but she can’t stand the taste of coffee. Even having something like a latte, or adding a bunch of milk and sugar, won’t sway her. She likes tea, though, and she drinks green tea without anything added. Even though it’s way more bitter than coffee.

She doesn’t ever seem to go on dates. She’s a little secretive about why, but she says she’s just never found anyone she wants to go out with. Everyone at work says that there’s plenty of guys who’d love her, and offer to introduce her, but she just shakes her head. She says she’ll find the right person one day, and she’ll know it when it happens.

She doesn’t like the cold, but she loves winter. In her attempts to escape the cold, she can bundle herself up as much as she wants, and take hot baths, and drink hot chocolate and warm herself by the fire. It lets her be warm and cozy as much as she likes, but in the summer it’s always cold drinks and frozen treats. Even if she’s warmer more often, she keeps having to find things to cool off with. I think she’s happy making herself warm than being forced to be hot.

She has beautiful hands. She keeps her nails short, but they’re perfectly trimmed, and painted in cute colours. Sometimes she’ll put intricate designs on one nail. I’m always amazed at how much detail she can fit on such a small area.

She’s always nice to me. Even when I mess something up, or forget something I was supposed to do, she smiles at me, and helps out. I try to pay her back in kind, but I think she probably helps me more than I help her. She never seems upset, though. I like that about her. But maybe that’s self serving of me.

She always wears nice perfume. I don’t know the brand of it, but I can always tell when she’s been around. The scent hangs on the air. It’s a familiar smell. I think smelling it makes me a little happy, even if it’s just in the breakroom when I’m making coffee. I’m always a little disappointed when the smell of the coffee eventually drowns out the remnants of her perfume.

Sometimes, she touches my arm, and her hand lingers for a little while. We’ll make eye contact, and then stay like that for a second or two, before going on with our days. No one else seems to really notice, but I always do. I think I look forward to those moments.

Maybe she isn’t that strange, really. Her quirks aren’t anything too extreme. I’m sure if you got to know a person well enough, there’d be all sorts of things you’d notice about them, just like the things I’ve noticed about her. But I’m sure she isn’t ordinary. She sticks out from everyone else I know. From all the other people in the office.

She isn’t like other people I know.

I’m not in love with anyone else.


End file.
